When No One Would Tell
by Roxann1472
Summary: Lita is in an abusive relationship.


_**When No one Would Tell**_

_**By: Roxanne1472**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I hope you enjoy the fic any way.

Summary: Lita Jacobs is in an abusive relationship. Her friends no about it, but are to afraid of her husband to say anything.

Chapter 1

Sobs could be heard a mile away, as the young woman looked in the mirror to see nothing but black and blue bruises on her neck and face. She had just gotten into another argument with her husband, which had escalated into a full blown fight.

"I'm so sick of this shit," the woman said as she rubbed cold water and a soothing cream on her swollen face. Her nice clean white rugs were covered in blood as well as the hallway walls. All of her nice things she worked so hard for, were scatter around the house.

Staring for hours, she thought off many ways to take her own life, but she knew it would be a selfish thing to do. She loved he husband but could only think of another man.

He was her protector, her hero, her boss, her "Mr. Money in the bank," as she liked to call him.

"Baby! Baby… Look I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you with him, it drove me crazy," her husband said, or should I say soon to be ex- husband. These little mind games had been going on for years.

First, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Then, she would do something that he didn't approve of. And finally, the big argument, bloodshed, and tears everywhere. Why did she stay with him all these years? Why couldn't she stay with this nicer man who she had completely fallen far?

"Look babe, if you only stayed your ass home, this would have never happened" Kane said trying to justify what he did.

"Kane just leave me alone"

"Ha! Leave you alone! Last time I left you alone, you tried to play me for a fool... And don't think I don't know about your little dirty affair with your boss! Kane said as he started to kick and bang on the bathroom door.

"Stop it!" Lita yelled back through the door. But it was obvious that his strength would soon break the door down, and another episode would begin. "Oh God please help me" she thought.

"Bitch open this fucking door!" he said punching a big hole through it, and squeezing one arm in the room. And that's when she knew, she had to try to do something…

"Nurse can you please bring another patch in here?" Nurse Joy asked as she poked Lita's arm with a needle.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Sorry, but I have to do this," the nurse tried to explain.

"Where am I?"

"Baby you're in a hospital," a man said with a deep voice.

"Edge is that you?" Lita asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yea baby it's me. What happened to you?"

"Excuse me sir but we would like to know what happened also." A police officer said entering the room.

"Well, all I can remember was going over Adam's place, and then being pushed out a window.

"What!" Adam said looking very confused. "Lita what are you-…"

"Whoa sir, you need to come with us", the taller officer said.

"But Lita I didn't do it", a very scared and worried look crept on his face.

"Well sir, you were the last person she was with. Plus you fit the description that she gave us earlier, and by the sounds of it, right now the evidence is implying that you did this to her face… So just come down to the station with us and will get everything figured out".

Both officers guided Adam out of the room. One… Two… Three… Ding! The elevator door opened up to reveal a very big man. "Oh excuse me", Kane said laughing because he knew they had the wrong guy. "I'm so glad we have a good police force to catch the bad guys", he added.

"No sir, what we are glad about is citizens like your self. So keep up the good work", the smaller police officer said before pushing the elevator button, and letting the door close.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Jacobs?" A nurse asked with delight in her voice.

"Why yes I am".

"Well sir your wife's in room 1408. Oh! And another thing, please be patient with her, because it seems that she lost some of her memory," the nurse said before turning and walking away.

"Knock! Knock!" Kane yelled pushing the door open with a grin on his face. "I brought you some balloons and flowers sweet heart," Kane said placing them down and giving his wife a kiss.

"Mmm Kane what took you so long?"

"I had some errands to run".

"Oh! So your errands are more important than me?"

"You know what I met," Kane said extremely happy that she really did lost some of her memory. "So baby what happened?"

"I guess I was attacked," Lita said with fear in her voice.

"By who?" Kane asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. I mean they think it was my boss but,,"

"No! No buts. He did do it. Now say it!" Kane yelled, and starting to lose his composure.

"But Kane! I know he didn't do it!". Tears swell in her eyes.

"Oh what do you know?"

"No seriously, I can feel it deep down in my bones that it wasn't him," Lita said turning red when she realized she was taking up for her mistress…

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but Lita your doctor says that you're medically cleared, and now you can go home". Lita was trilled to finally be able to go home. But she still had a lot of her mind. She knew if she wanted to clear Edge's name, she would have to try to remember for the sake of Adam. …


End file.
